Never Imagined
by srzkun
Summary: Neji yang tega mengusir sang istri demi wanita lain. Dan pasti penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. iya kan?/AU/OOC/Kissing Scene/RnR?


Bisakah kau kembali padaku—

Dan memaafkan apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu.

Sesungguhnya aku masih—

Mencintaimu.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't take any material profit from it.**

**Enjoy the strory, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

Mata tourmaline tampak berseri-seri kala ia menggenggam sebuah amplop coklat muda dari Rumah Sakit. Ia baru saja mengecek kondisinya dan menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan, Ia hamil. Selama 4 tahun pernikahannya ia memang sangat menantikan dirinya hamil, dengan begitu ia bisa berguna bagi sang suami. Suami yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Ya. Sejak dua tahun lalu, suaminya lebih suka mabuk-mabukan, pulang larut bahkan pernah tidak pulang ke rumah, serta bermain perempuan. Hatinya terasa tersayat ketika mengingat hal itu. Suaminya seperti itu karena dirinya tak kunjung hamil. Ia tahu, suaminya merasa kecewa terhadapnya, meski kehamilan adalah buah anugrah dari Tuhan. Dan sebentar lagi, wanita bercepol dua ini akan mengubah perangai suaminya itu, suami yang amat dicintainya meski telah membuat luka dalam di hatinya. Hyuuga Neji.

Segera saja ia mampir ke toko kue di dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha, ingin membeli beberapa makanan ringan demi menyambut suaminya pulang. Tenten—nama wanita itu tersenyum kembali, seolah luka dihatinya sembuh seketika dengan adanya hasil test Rumah Sakit yang mengatakan ia positif hamil.

"Aku mau kue blueberry ini," ujar Tenten menunjuk kepada sebuah kue blueberry yang dihiasi topping wipped cream dan buah strawberry segar.

"Dua ratus lima puluh yen, Nyonya," Tenten menerima bungkusan kue berwarna merah dengan tulisan tinta emas yang menunjukkan nama toko kue tersebut.

Tenten memasukkan amplop coklat mudanya kedalam tas, jaga-jaga agar tidak hilang atau tercecer di jalanan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat ia keluar dari tokonya.

Tenten memasuki gerbang rumahnya, dilihatnya mobil sang suami yang sudah bertengger di garasi rumahnya menandakan ia sudah pulang. Ia melirik jam tangan digitalnya. Jam 11 malam, tumben sekali suaminya pulang secepat ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah minimalisnya. Matanya melirik ke sekeliling rumahnya dan tak menemukan seorangpun di ruang tamu maupun dapur. Ia segera menata ruang makan dan membuka bungkusan kue blueberry serta menyediakan dua gelas sirup raspberry untuk menyiapkan makan malam romantisnya dengan sang suami.

Tenten hendak memasuki kamarnya, satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan terdapat suaminya. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika kala mendengar suara mendesis suaminya dan desahan erotis dari kamarnya. Tenten menutup mulutnya, tak percaya ia akan melakukan hal bejad itu di Rumah mereka, di Istana mereka.

BRAK!

Tenten mendobrak pintu kamar mereka dan menatap nanar pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah bergumul di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun, dan lagi mereka tak terpengaruh dengan kedatangan Tenten.

"N…Neji-kun," lelehan airmata wanita itu turun begitu saja. Neji melihat kea rah pintu dan mendapati isterinya tengah terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya, menatap nanar pria itu dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Hn. Bisakah kau keluar? Aku sedang asyik bersama Yukina," wanita berambut hitam yang berada di bawah Neji itu bangun dan memakai gaun malam yang tipis milik Tenten, tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam, membuat lekukan tubuhnya serta dadanya terlihat jelas. Tenten merasa kepalanya dihantam seribu palu. Seorang wanita bercinta dengan suaminya dan seenaknya memakai pakaiannya. Seolah ia tak dianggap disini.

Ia marah. Begitu marah. Dan wanita hamil yang tengah marah akan melakukan apapun sesuai emosinya. Ditariknya gadis bernama Yukina yang baru saja ditiduri suaminya.

Plak!

Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan tamparannya di kedua pipi milik wanita itu. Tenten tak peduli ia merasa kesal, kecewa, dan sakit hati.

"Pergi dari rumahku! Jalang! Pergi! Jangan berani kau mengganggu suamiku! WANITA BRENGSEK!"

Plak!

Kali ini giliran Tenten yang kaget. Ia menatap tak percaya pad suaminya yang baru saja menamparnya. Neji pun tak menyangka dirinya akan menampar Tenten, selama ini dia selalu menyakiti hati Tenten, bukan fisik Tenten. Tapi, Habis perkara. Neji merasa marah pada Tenten dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Yukina tersenyum sinis dan puas melihat Neji menampar Tenten.

"Kita bercerai karena aku akan menikahi Yukina! Kau paham?! Kau wanita tidak berguna!" ucap Neji tanpa hati. Tenten membelalakkan matanya dan mulai menangisi kenyataan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Pria itu menatap beberapa lembar kertas putih yang berisi tanda tangan Tenten. Surat perceraiannya dengan wanita itu. Betapa kali ini Neji menyesali perbuatannya tujuh bulan yang lalu. Saat ia menjatuhkan talak dan mengusir wanita itu dari hidupnya dan memilih wanita yang baru sebulan ia temui. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden tersebut, ia memergoki Yukina bercinta dengan pria lain. Dan berkata di belakangnya bahwa ia sukses mengusir Tenten dari hidup Neji dan akan mengambil harta Neji setelahnya. Jadi, ini rasanya dihianati? Neji tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Neji? Karma? Bahkan yang dirasakan Tenten jauh lebih sakit darimu.

Neji mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kesepian di rumah, betapa ia masih sadar Tenten sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya. Semenjak kehilangan Tenten, pria itu sering melamun dan mengamuk sendiri.

Ia merindukan senyum Tenten yang menyapa paginya hangat serta mengecup bibirnya sebentar, ia merindukan tawa riang Tenten yang menghangatkan hari-harinya. Ia merindukan belaian Tenten pada pundaknya kala ia merasa gundah dan kelelahan atas pekerjaan di kantornya.

Neji meraih bingkai foto Tenten dan memeluknya. Ia amat sangat merindukan Tenten. Tanpa sadar, setetes airmata jatuh di pipinya. Membasahi kertas yang kini berubah menjadi lusuh yang diatasnya terdapat tanda tangan Tenten yang menyetujui perpisahan mereka.

Surat yang datang begitu saja ke rumahnya dua hari yang lalu. Surat yang meluluh-lantakkan dan memporak-porandakan hatinya. Jadi, rumah tangganya akan hancur begitu saja walau ia belum sempat bertemu Tenten selama enam bulan ini?

Drrrtttt… Drrrtt…

Neji merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sakura. Isteri dari rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya. Sakura adalah sahabat Tenten, dan Sakura pasti tau dimana Tenten, minimal tempat yang dituju Tenten. Karena Tenten pasti tidak akan pernah jauh dari Sakura. Ya! Kenapa tak terpikirkan ya?

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Neji setelah sebelumnya menghapus airmata dan berdeham pelan untuk mengubah suaranya yang agak serak.

"Moshi-moshi, Neji-ku—" belum sempat Sakura menyapa, Neji sudah memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tau dimana Tenten? Sakura tolong jawab aku! Yang jujur!" Neji bertanya tanpa jeda sekalipun. Ia betul-betul ingin tahu dimana snag isteri berada.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, Neji-kun? Tenten baru saja kemarin melahirkan anakmu, makanya aku menelponmu untuk memberikan selamat. Kata Tenten kau sedang sibuk bekerja, jadi tidak bisa menemaninya," Neji membatu mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tenten? Melahirkan? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jangan bercanda, Sakura!" Neji menyangkalnya meskipun ada sedikit harapan bahwa itu kenyataan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kata Tenten, kau bahkan sudah tahu kalau ia hamil, tapi kau menampakkan reaksi yang tidak wajar! Seolah tidak pernah tahu kalau Tenten sedang hamil. Kau harus jelaskan semua tentang ini!" ujar Sakura terdengar marah dan was-was, Neji paham dari cara bicara wanita itu.

KLIK!

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Neji menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah Rumah Sakit yang beritahu Sakura melalui pesan singkat, tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat dan tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang jengkel karena ia mengemudi ugal-ugalan.

Hanya satu dalam pikirannya, Isteri dan anaknya.

.

.

Tenten tersenyum menatap bayi mungil yang tertidur dalam boks bayi di dalam ruang khusus untuk bayi itu. Tangan halus Tenten menyentuh kaca pembatas itu. Meski agak lelah karena persalinannya kemarin, nampaknya Tenten masih punya sedikit kekuatan untuk menatap bayinya yang terlelap itu. Laki-laki. Bayinya bahkan mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, suaminya yang telah membuangnya.

"Tenten," Tenten tersentak kala ia mendengar —calon- mantan suaminya. Ia menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

Tenten tersentak kala melihat Neji berjalan ke arahnya. Tenten melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Ia belum siap ditemui Neji saat ini, apalagi dalam kondisi fisiknya yang kelelahan akibat persalinan itu. Kedua kakinya nampak ngilu kala ia mencoba untuk berlari. Pada akhirnya pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh Neji.

"Lepaskan, Neji," Tenten memberontak kala tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Neji dengan erat. Neji tentu saja tak menghiraukan Tenten yang memberontak, tenaga Tenten yang telah habis membuatnya pasrah. Ia menangis, kenapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya?

"Maafkan aku, Tenten," ucap Neji parau. Suaranya menahan tangis. Tenten terdiam, baru kali ini ia lihat suaminya begitu berantakan. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang kancingnya terlepas 2 bagian atas. Celananya yang sudah lecek, tampilan rambut awut-awutan dan mata sayu Neji membuat Tenten tersentak. Baru kali ini, Neji berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku," pelukan Neji mengendur setelah Tenten mengatakan hal itu. Tidak! Neji tak ingin perpisahan dengan Tenten lagi. Cukup 6 bulan ini ia berpisah. Dan ia tak ingin bercerai. Sungguh, ia masih mencintai Tenten.

"Surat perceraian kita sudah kukirimkan ke rumahmu, aku sudah tanda tangani itu. semoga kau bahagia dengan isterimu, Neji," balas Tenten datar meski ia menahan tangis.

"Hanya kaulah isteriku, Tenten, tak ada yang lain," balas Neji. Tenten tersenyum pahit.

"Kita akan bercerai, aku akan bertunangan dengan orang lain," ucap Tenten meringis. Sesungguhnya ia masih mencintai Neji, sangat. Namun, apa boleh buat, ia sudah menerima lamaran orang lain, dan dalam waktu dekat akan menikah.

"Katakan itu semua bohong," Neji mencengkram bahu Tenten yang rapuh itu. Tenten tersenyum miris, membuat hati Neji teriris.

"Maaf, semuanya sudah terlambat," Tenten menepis pelan cengkraman Neji di bahu ringkihnya. Sungguh ia ingin memeluk Neji dan berkata betapa ia sangat merindukan suaminya itu. Tapi, kini Tenten sudah bukan hak Neji lagi, Ia bahkan sudah menyatakan bersedia bercerai dalam surat perceraian itu.

"Bagaimana dengan anakku, anak kita? Kau tega memisahkan kami?" Tenten menangis, tangis kekecewaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Kenapa baru sekarang ini kau tanya tentang anakmu? Anak kita? Kenapa tidak dulu saat aku sudah jelas-jelas milikmu? Kenapa baru saat ini kau menemuiku?! Kenapa!" Tenten menangis pilu di koridor Rumah Sakit yang sepi tersebut.

Tenten menghapus airmatanya dengan agak kasar.

"Aku permisi sebentar Neji, aku ingin melihat anakku," Tenten berlalu seiring dengan hancurnya hati mereka berdua.

Neji tahu, ini benar-benar akhirnya. Akhir perbuatannya. Semua nya setimpal dengan apa yang telah Neji perbuat pada Tenten. Menyakiti hatinya dan menghancurkan hatinya.

"Tenten," panggil Neji pelan membuat Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Neji menghampiri Tenten.

Neji menempelkan bibirnya pada Tenten, menghisap lembut bibir tipis yang manis itu. mengabsen deretan gigi Tenten yang rata itu dan menghisap lidah serta saliva Tenten.

"Aku masih mencintaimu,"

Dan kata-kata terakhir Neji membuat Tenten membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya yang memerah serta bibir yang masih basah akibat ciuman Neji barusan.

**Ending**

Menentukan ending memang sulit, apalagi ini Oneshoot! Alur maksa, diksi minim, typo dan sebagainya.

Maunya buat ending yang bahagia gitu, tapi nggak cocok banget sama konfliknya. Neji nggak bisa dimaafin, baru rasa dia pas tenten ternyata mau tunangan sama orang lain. Kenapa dibuat tunangan? Karena kalau entar Tenten nikah berarti udah jadi hak milik orang! Lha! Entar Neji jadi nggak ada usaha buat dapetin tenten. Kalau masih tunangan kan bisa putus tuh #dzigg!

Adegan ciumannya kurang hot? Lah! Kan mereka ceritanya belum baikan tuh! Kalau Neji udah berhasil rebut tenten baru boleh ciuman bahkan sampai LEMONAN a.k.a NC-25.

Udah ya! Mau tidur, ngantuk besok ada quiz.

**Bumi,3 Desember 2012**

**SRZ**


End file.
